Siegfried
Siegfried is the leader of the Crimson Triad. He was named after a national hero of Germany whose legend states bathed in dragon-blood from Fafnir, granting him a dragon's body with invulnerability that made all weapons ineffective against him during his life. History “Fill” Appearance Siegfried appears to be in his mid-thirties, a solid six feet tall, with pale eyes behind tinted lenses, his body is well-muscled but leaned towards wiry. He has thick brown hair that stretches down past his shoulders and wears a leather flight jacket of the same color. A five-inch tooth is tied to the coat’s lapel with thin straps. Personality Siegfried is a veteran warrior who enjoys using overwhelming force on his adversaries. Despite his savagery in combat he believes in a warriors spirit and hates to involve civilians in a battle. Abilities The blood that circulates throughout Siegfried’s body is Dragon’s blood which affects his body granting him power that transcend what can be achieved by normal humans and even martial artists. While a normal martial artist or psychic’s body can be considered a machine which creates energy, his acts as a factory which creates energy. It functions as an enormous psychic core with tremendous capacity that generates energy independent from his body simply through breathing like dragons. Dyed brown and composed of dragon scales, his skin has incredible durability and strength, unable to be wounded by either weapons or psionics except with the greatest of attacks. His skin is capable of resisting without rupture ballistic impacts up to and including 155mm Howitzer shells, or 300 pounds of TNT. His body can withstand extremes in both temperature (from -200° to 1,000°+ Fahrenheit) and pressure (from 0.02 to 12.5 atmospheres). He is virtually invincible against any and all attacks making it possible to slaughter enemies without much thought like simple labor. In addition the immense power from his dragon blood grants him a incredible spiritual resistance. It is capable of completely neutralizing all but the most powerful of psychic attacks. He cannot be directly wounded by psionics, so he will charge in without fear to quickly determine the outcome of the battle. It is believed that if it wasn’t for his Dragon scale skin his excess power would constantly be visible as an uncontrolled aura. Siegfried possesses a very large degree of physical strength while the full limits of which aren't known it shown to be either matching or exceeding Lime’s. He has repeatedly displayed his strength with acts like kicking opponent’s through buildings, slamming them over his shoulder with one hand during battle, and lifting large hunks of stone with only one hand. He is also deceptively fast for his size and build. Thanks to his tremendous raw power, Siegfried's leg strength allows him to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between him and his opponent, and even seemingly disappear from sight. In battle, he can strike with incredible speed in rapid succession, making it highly difficult for his opponents to find an opening and counterattack. Though he is primarily specialized for close-combat, At his discretion, his lungs fill with fire plasma which he can exhale through his mouth in the form of fireballs or a constant jet of flame. While he is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat, he prefers a much more brawl-like style of fighting. He can easily catch an opponent's attack with a single hand, perform powerful punches and kicks, and easily subdue opponents with throws and take-downs his sheer physical strength, coupled with the rest of his powers, makes him a formidable combatant. He used his fusion ability to fit himself with a high speed chaingun arm that can do serious damage, even to an ARMS unit. Trivia Based off of St George from Ex-Heroes He represents Gashure Category:The Crimson Triad